simple comforts
by Jack10
Summary: Lucas has a nightmare, Bridger comforts. Gen AU between 1 and 2 season


Disclaimer: I own nothing....keep hoping though;)

  


Authors note: not beta'd, Lucas has a nightmare, Nathan listens to him. This takes place between the 1st and 2nd seasons.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Nathan Bridger's island house

0130

  


Nathan walked down the hall, towards the kitchen, to get a drink of water. He tried to walk softly, but half asleep didn't make for quiet. As he walked by Lucas' door he heard a whimper and irregular breathing. He looked into the room, curious. Lucas was twitching and moving, with silent tears running down his face. The moonlight showed the haunted expression that made Nathan miserable. He was able to keep the boy from the monsters, but not the nightmares they caused.

  


He walked into the room, slowly sat on the bed. He was about to wake the boy when Lucas sat upright suddenly, gasping for breath. His pupils were dilated, and breathing was deep and through the mouth. Nathan tried to make his presence known as softly as possible. 

  


"Lucas."

  


Lucas looked at the person at the foot of his bed, curious as to when Nathan had entered the room. 

  


"Nathan."

  


"Are you ok?'

  


Lucas managed a weak grin, starting to relax.

  


"Yeah, just had a nightmare. They're not as bad as they used to be."

  


"Want to talk about it?"

  


"It was just that I was trapped. All I could see, feel, even hear was the hate and pain."

  


Nathan scooted up to the head of the bed with Lucas. He wiped the tears from the young face.

  


"Lawrence?"  
  


"And Cynthia. He was into both the physical and the mental. She was just into the mental. I was the reason she was held back in life. I never quite understood how either she or Lawrence where ever held back by me. I was handed off to nannies and forgotten by all parenting standards."

  


Nathan squeezed Lucas's shoulder, smiling gently.

  


"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't see how people could be so cold to their own blood."

  


"Easy for them, but then again, they're not human."

  


Lucas smiled, then scooted closer to Nathan, who put his arm around what he considered his second son.

  


"You guys don't have to be sorry anything happened. It's all past. I've got the entire senior crew as a my family now. You guys have made life great for me."

  


Nathan nodded, sighing as Lucas lay his head tiredly on the older man's shoulder. The tremor was still in the boys' body.

  


"Does it help to talk about the dreams or hinder?"

  


"It all depends. It's mostly just memories, some are still to painful to bear the light of day. The memories are semi ok to talk about, the random brain pickers are fine to talk about. I had one bizarre dream about me being pregnant by Draco Malfoy."

  


Nathan looked at him more than a little curiously.

  


"I'd just read a similar fan fic where Harry or Draco could be the father."

  


Nathan nodded, smile growing.

  


"So, you're ok with the oddball ones."

  


"Yeah, those are when I wake up looking for a caterpillar smoking a hookah. The others are well, just going to happen every now and then."

  


"They've gotten better?"

  


"Yeah, I used to have them nightly when I first came aboard SeaQuest."

  


"Did you talk them out with anyone?"

  


Nathan knew the answer, but wanted to hear it for himself.

  


"At first no, then I made friends with Ben, Tim, and Miguel. They wouldn't let me be if I had huge dark circles. One time I'd had nightmare for a solid week, so Tim had me sleep with him."

  


Nathan only nodded, knowing the man as he did.

  


"He was worried about me taking something to sleep or permanently sleep. It was odd being that close, but I slept the best I ever had."

  


"It does help having someone to sleep with. Sleeping with Kristen is a wonderful thing. I didn't realize how much I missed the human contact during sleep."  
  


Lucas nodded, feeling drowsy, despite the dream. He rubbed his face on the older man's shoulder.

  


"Going to be ok sleeping?"

  


"Inviting me to sleep between you and Kristen?"  
  


The cheeky smile was a good sight to see.

  


"If you like. You can be sandwiched between two people old enough to be your grandparents."

  


"EEEW! That's enough to cause nightmares by itself!"

  


Nathan laughed as Lucas' body relaxed, starting to slump down in the bed.

  


"Ok, then I'll let you sleep, but you are always welcome to wake us up to talk or even squeeze into the middle if the nightmare is bad."

  


"Thanks. Love you guys."

  


"Love you too kid, now get some sleep. Darwin demands that we swim with him tomorrow."

  


"Sure. Should we even put on trunks?"

  


"He does like to steal them, but they are appreciated by all humans in the water with you."

  


Nathan hugged the relaxed boy to him, then let him settle back under the covers. He watched Lucas fall asleep, making sure he was ok before heading to the kitchen. He was glad Lucas was here, where he was loved. He hoped they could do enough to make up for his old life.

  


Nathan crawled back into bed, feeling Kristen snuggle. He sighed happily, then let Morpheus claim him as well.

  


  



End file.
